


Наказание

by CommanderShally



Series: Captain Hydra/Tony Stark [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hydra Won (Marvel), Choking, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Out of Character, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Тони совершил ошибку.





	Наказание

**Author's Note:**

> ООС. Гидраверс: Капитан Гидра в наличии. Спанкинг и другие виды насилия, асфиксия (кродеться), стекло 995 пробы. Написано по мотивам арта Oriental_Lady (ссылку на арт не привожу, он лежит на ее патреоне).

Он ошибся. Тони прекрасно это понимал — но многие вещи легко сделать только на словах, а когда дело доходит до реального действия, то все превращается в хаос… С недавних пор Тони не переваривал любой беспорядок, будь это его лаборатория или собственный разум. И вот сейчас, когда его парализовал назойливый писк совести, Тони так и не смог сделать ничего из того, что ему поручили.  
  
Он ослушался приказа.  
  
 _Его_  приказа.  
  
По иронии судьбы, Тони в отличие от любого другого верного гидровца не боялся смерти. Он, наоборот, с радостью бы с ней встретился, но что-то внутри упрямо твердило, что это не выход. Это слишком просто. Так поступали только трусы.  
  
И вот теперь Тони возвращался в Трискелион, послушно позволив броне самой нести его. В голове не было даже мысли о том, чтобы повернуть, выжать максимальную скорость и сбежать на другой конец Земли…   
  
Разве от  _него_  можно скрыться?  
  
Тони выпал из железного костюма и направился к лифту. Может быть, стоило забрести в оружейную и прихватить что-то для самообороны, но такие игры обычно заканчивались еще хуже.  
  
«Хватит быть таким наивным, — думал Тони, пока поднимался на  _его_  этаж. — Хватит надеяться».  
  
Тони вышел из лифта и сразу же понял, что он один. Капитана еще не было, и Тони не мог решить, плохо это или нет. Томиться в ожидании наказания или получить его сразу — какая сторона монеты лучше?  
  
Он прошел в спальню, стянул с себя поддоспешник и сразу же направился в душ — может быть, он успеет хотя бы помыться прежде чем отчитаться за свой провал.  
— Ты меня разочаровал, Тони.  
  
Не успел. Тони только зашел в ванную, едва коснулся крана, чтобы открыть воду — и вот ему пришлось выпрямиться и повернуться на голос Капитана. Тот был как всегда идеально выбрит, причесан волосок к волоску, и даже форма смотрелась слишком опрятной. Иногда Тони это бесило — хотелось хоть разок взлохматить светлые пряди, оторвать пуговицы с дурацкими черепушками и, может быть, даже ударить по слишком ровным зубам.  
  
— Я не смог, — ответил Тони. Капитан подошел к нему и посмотрел так, что стало ясно: наказание точно будет, не стоит даже надеяться на другие варианты.  
  
— Нет, Тони, ты не захотел, — Капитан обошел вокруг Тони и замер у него за спиной. — У тебя есть все необходимое для достижения цели, но ты все еще цепляешься за рабскую мораль. Ты держишься за нее как за последнее напоминание о своем прошлом до встречи со мной. Скажи еще, что я ошибаюсь.  
  
Тони опустил голову. Ему нечего было ответить — Капитан читал его как открытую книгу и, кажется, знал каждую мысль Тони.  
  
— Вот именно поэтому ты все еще существуешь на правах моей собственности, — с этими словами Капитан протянул правую руку и положил ее Тони на грудь, прямо поверх шрамов, словно подтверждая сказанное.  
  
— Этого больше не повторится, — кое-как выдавил из себя Тони. Он сомневался в себе, наверное, как никогда раньше, но показывать это Капитану было нельзя. Он не должен был знать, насколько сильно смятение Тони и как тяжело ему дается примирение с его новой ролью.  
  
— Конечно, не повторится, — Капитан переместил ладонь с шрамов выше, обхватил горло Тони. — Я не выпущу тебя из этого здания, пока не буду абсолютно уверен в том, что ты меня не подведешь.  
  
Капитан потянул руку вперед, к стене, и Тони пришлось опереться на нее — кафель на ощупь был ледяной, и кожа на предплечьях мгновенно начала покрываться мурашками.  
— Ты же не думал, что я оставлю тебя без наказания? — кажется, в этот момент в голосе Капитана прозвучало явное предвкушение. Он словно ожидал, когда Тони оступится, чтобы получить возможность проявить свою тягу к насилию.  
  
Странно, но Тони воспринимал увечья, полученные от Капитана, как нечто «приятное». Особенно по сравнению с сексом: тот не приносил Тони ничего кроме проблем с ходьбой и сидением, но никогда — удовольствия. Тони просто не представлял, как можно возбудиться от прикосновений Капитана. Кажется, от одного упоминания об этом он сразу терял чувствительность, а к горлу подкатывала тошнота.  
  
И вот сейчас Тони морально приготовился к тому, что Капитан через секунду прижмется к нему сзади и дальнейшее развитие событий даже угадывать не придется.  
  
Но этого не произошло.  
  
— Думаю, двадцати пяти с тебя хватит, — произнес Капитан, и Тони даже не сразу понял, о чем он — пока в следующее мгновение его не ударили по заднице. Тони дернулся всем телом, а по левой ягодице начала разливаться боль — единственное, из-за чего он еще мог чувствовать себя живым.  
  
— Тони, будь так любезен, начни счет, — приказал Капитан. Сейчас в его голосе прозвучала уже знакомая Тони сталь — практически требование подчиниться немедленно.  
  
«Ладно, — подумал Тони, — сегодня он не будет меня насиловать, а просто отшлепает. Я смогу это пережить».  
  
— Один, — ответил он вслух и затылком ощутил довольную ухмылку Капитана. Ладонь на горле немного сжалась… и второй удар пришелся прямо поверх первого. Тони снова едва устоял на месте, но Капитан его удержал.  
  
— Два, — сказал Тони — и уперся руками в стену, немного расставив ноги. Если он хотел выстоять, то нужно было держать себя собранным и не обращать внимание на пульсацию в ягодице…  
  
Третий шлепок не заставил себя ждать. А за ним и четвертый с пятым — Тони исправно вел счет, чувствуя лишь, как кровь начала приливать к побитому заду, а ноги — становиться ватными. Рука у Капитана была тяжелая: если бы он захотел, переломил бы Тони одной левой.  
  
— Шесть, — у Тони пересохло в горле. Боль расползлась по пояснице и бедрам, превращая стояние на одном месте в настоящую пытку. О том, чтобы переступить с ноги на ногу, даже и речи быть не могло — нельзя было показывать Капитану свою слабость. Это его точно еще сильнее бы раззадорило.  
  
После седьмого удара Тони чуть не взвыл. Кажется, теперь он перестал чувствовать боль — все, что было ниже пояса, превратилось в сплошное горящее и пульсирющее нечто. Завтра Тони не то что сидеть и ходить — он даже двигаться не сможет.  
  
От восьмого Тони чуть не проехался лицом по кафелю. Капитан, похоже, так увлекся процессом, что на мгновение ослабил хватку на горле Тони. Впрочем, он вовремя спохватился — и, к счастью для Тони, перелом носа тому сегодня не грозил. А вот с костями таза все могло быть совсем иначе.  
  
Девятый и десятый удары слились воедино — Тони только звук своего голоса слышал, глухой и безразличный. В висках стучала кровь, и единственное, чего Тони сейчас хотел, — это прекратить порку. Ему казалось, что больше он не выдержит, от следующего удара переломится пополам и так и останется лежать на холодной плитке…  
  
Капитан сделал паузу — Тони даже не мог предположить, почему. Может быть, кто-то из его подчиненных заявился со срочными новостями и Капитан посчитал важным ответить им и раздать распоряжения, не отпуская горла Тони.  
  
Из-за перерыва между ударами тот начал острее ощущать, как горит кожа на заднице, как пульсирует кровь прямо в том месте, куда падает ладонь, как… дергается член…  
  
Тони помотал головой, а затем опустил взгляд.  
  
— О, кажется, кому-то нравится, — не скрывая своего удовольствия, произнес Капитан. Тони его почти не слышал, он не спускал глаз с собственного стояка, не веря тому, что видит.  
  
«Этого не может быть, — крутилось у него в голове. — Я не понимаю…»   
  
Очередной шлепок выбил из Тони все мысли. Он не мог думать, его хватало только на то, чтобы осознать, как после удара по заднице внутри разлилось обжигающее тепло и пульсация, которая раньше приносила небольшое облегчение, стремительно устремилась к паху.  
  
Его член качнулся, и с головки потянулась прозрачная ниточка смазки.  
  
— Одиннадцать… — на выдохе произнес Тони. Он не знал, что ему делать — сбежать отсюда он не мог, как и оказать сопротивление. А еще внутри, набатом усиливаясь с каждым вдохом, зазвенело возбуждение, парализуя тело и лишая любой воли.  
  
Господи, он так давно не чувствовал его, что, кажется, уже почти забыл, как это… Буря противоречивых эмоций вспыхнула в Тони, и он совершенно в ней потерялся.  
  
А потом Капитан снова ударил.  
  
— Двенадцать…  
  
Тони бы сполз на пол, если бы не рука Капитана. Она была единственным, что держало его на ногах. Боль, уже не стесняясь, расползлась по пояснице и почти сразу же превратилась в очередную волну возбуждения — Тони задрожал.  
  
В глазах потемнело, а кафель под ладонями стал скользким и горячим.  
  
— Мне продолжать? — голос Капитана прозвучал прямо под ухом. Он попытался контролировать себя, хотя бы не дышать так шумно, но ничего не получалось. Тело отказывалось слушаться — его парализовало, возбуждение превратило его в послушную куклу, которой хотелось только одного…  
  
— Да… — простонал Тони — и его бы захлестнуло ненавистью к самому себе, но в этот момент ладонь Капитана точным движением ударила его по ягодице — именно так, как это было нужно для максимального эффекта.  
  
Тони еле выдавил из себя очередное число счета — эти длинные числительные становилось все сложнее произносить без ошибок. Особенно когда головка члена прижималась к животу и от каждого следующего удара шлепала по коже…  
  
— Четыр… надцать…  
  
Тони снова застонал.  
  
На месте куда приходился удар появилось какое-то новое ощущение — жгучее и еще сильнее раздражающее и без того находящуюся на пределе нервную систему. Почти сразу Тони уловил старый знакомый запах свежей крови — похоже, что кожа на заднице не выдержала и лопнула.  
  
Тони чуть было не понадеялся, что Капитан поменяет руки и начнет бить по другой ягодице, но этого ожидаемо не произошло.  
  
Пятнадцатый удар вонзился в рану, словно нож, и от этого стало невыносимо — Тони снова начал ощущать боль, только теперь вперемешку с возбуждением. От этого коктейля стояк стал невыносимым.  
  
Тони потянулся рукой к члену, чувствуя, что ему сейчас хватило бы одного прикосновения, но Капитан дернул его вперед, почти впечатывая в стену. Тони пришлось изогнуться, чтобы не задеть головкой ледяной кафель — может быть, зря, но вряд ли бы Капитан это позволил.  
  
Вместо очередного удара ладонь Капитана легла на ноющий зад Тони легко, нежно гладя, массируя по кругу, будто он пытался выяснить, в какое место лучше бить. Тони не знал, как реагировать, он отчаянно хотел кончить, но совершенно не желал доставлять Капитану удовольствие.  
  
— Счет, Тони, — произнес он, словно ласковое прикосновение тоже можно было отнести к порке.  
  
— Шестнадцать.  
  
И тут Тони услышал звук, который ни с чем нельзя было спутать — к его ногам упала черная перчатка Капитана. Черт возьми, он собирался дальше шлепать Тони голой рукой?  
  
Ладонь на горле немного ослабла, и Капитан погладил его по шее прежде чем снова вцепиться мертвой хваткой. У Тони перехватило дыхание, в какой-то момент ему показалось, что его сейчас задушат — это был иррациональный страх, и с ним ничего нельзя было поделать…  
  
Голая рука Капитана звонко шлепнула по ягодице, снова подведя его к опасной черте, за которой его ждало освобождение…  
  
— Семнадцать, — Капитан сказал это сам, словно знал, что Тони уже не в состоянии говорить, а на ногах стоит только чудом. И почти сразу ударил снова: — Восемнадцать…  
  
И снова.  
  
— Девятнадцать…  
  
Тони хватал воздух открытым ртом, слюна текла по подбородку прямо на сжавшую горло руку Капитана — боль, страх задохнуться и возбуждение смешались в кучу, и уже нельзя было понять, что есть что.  
  
— Двадцать… Двадцать один… Двадцать два… — промежутки между ударами становились короче, словно Капитан задавал темп, который даже выпрыгивающее из груди сердце Тони не могло догнать. — Двадцать три… Двадцать четыре…  
  
Капитан резко развернул Тони к себе лицом, улыбнулся, а затем поцеловал, легко шлепнув по разбитой ягодице.  
  
Тони не хватало воздуха, он не мог оттолкнуть Капитана от себя, не мог прекратить чувствовать боль и возбуждение… И когда пальцы Капитана сжались вокруг его члена, Тони шагнул в оргазм, словно кто-то забыл снять с его шеи петлю и выбил у него из-под ног табурет…  
  
Он приходил в себя медленно, не желая ни открывать глаза и смотреть на то, что происходило вокруг, ни даже дышать. В нем разрасталась уверенность, что смерть была бы более милосердной карой, чем все, что случилось с ним сегодня.   
  
Может быть, тогда и казнь на самом деле намного гуманнее, чем жизнь в мире Капитана Гидры?  
  


***

  
Люди вокруг кричали. Где-то под треск горящих домов можно было услышать, как плакали женщины и дети. Выстрелы не умолкали ни на секунду.  
  
Сегодня Тони должен был выполнить новое задание — и, кажется, у него начинало получаться. Через глазницы шлема мир уже не казался таким беспорядочным, а огонь всегда все приводил к единому знаменателю. Тем более что Тони оказывал этим людям великую услугу — избавлял их от страданий. От существования в  _его_  мире.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не убивайте меня, — рыдал в ногах у Тони какой-то человек. — У меня жена и ребенок… Прошу вас…  
  
Тепловизор почти сразу показал присутствие двух людей за стеной.  
  
— Спасибо за информацию, — произнес Тони и выпустил ракеты в несущие стены. Он вылетел оттуда до того, как обвалилось здание, замер на мгновение над сгоревшей базой повстанцев, чтобы проверить, что не допустил оплошностей в этот раз. Сканер отозвался абсолютной тишиной и отсутствием биосигналов.  
  
 _Он_  будет доволен.  
  
— Трискелион, беру курс на вас, — Тони вышел на связь с главным ангаром.  
  
— Допуск подтвержден, — раздался в наушнике приятный женский голос диспетчера. — Ждем вас дома, Железный Палач.


End file.
